


Surprise! Surprise!

by TypicalSherlockFan



Series: The Reichenbach Recipes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Carrot Cupcakes, Food, Recipes, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSherlockFan/pseuds/TypicalSherlockFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson met someone she never thought she would ever see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! Surprise!

Walking the short distance from Tesco to her home Mrs. Hudson huffed when the first droplets of rain hit her head. She had just been to the hair-dresser and really didn’t need it ruined already. Thus she sped up and almost overlooked a small dog barking excitedly at her. She gave the offended owner an apologizing smile and slowed down a little bit. Packed with two heavy bags she had finally reached her beloved black entrance. 

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and quickly went into her flat. Today she wanted to not only cook her infamous pasta but also bake herself a treat. It had been such a long time since she had eaten it. Trying to remember the last time she had a mouthful she halted suddenly. Two years. It had been two years since she had made it for Sherlock and John. And now two years without Sherlock and his quirks. So much time had already passed.

All of a sudden Mrs. Hudson felt quite old. Most days she didn’t care about her age but now it felt like a burden sitting heavy on her shoulders. The burden of Sherlock’s absence and it seemed that sometimes you just couldn’t stop missing someone. But before the pain gripped her heart again and distressing memories would start to flood her mind, she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on her kitchen work.

She unpacked the bags, filled her fridge and started to chop the tomatoes for the sauce. Silence surrounded her but she decided that she liked it that way. Normally she’d listen to old classics on the radio but her mind kept wandering.

The sauce already smelled of garlic and different kinds of herbs when she put the spaghetti into a huge pot and stirred them for a little while. It took around ten minutes until they were al dente and perfect to be served. Slowly (because of the pain in her hip) she sat down and was happily chewing and slurping the noodles with the joy she always felt when no one was around and she could make a mess without someone noticing. 

After she ate almost all of the pasta she rested for a few minutes, feeling quite content. But there was still some room left for her favourite dessert. Mrs. Hudson put the dishes away to be cleaned later and began to look for numerous ingredients. After measuring and getting flour everywhere, she decided to add some chocolate to the dough as well.

She chopped two carrots into the dough and decided that she finally wanted to use the cupcake mould she had gotten a long time ago. Instead of a plain carrot cake she opted for rich chocolate and a light cream cheese topping.

Mrs. Hudson knew every step by heart and it didn’t take her long to put the delicacy into her oven. She could use the 20 minutes to start cleaning her dishes and getting lost in all the possibilities the future hold for Sherlock and John. They were such a good pair and complemented each other so perfectly. This was then.  
Then when Sherlock had been still alive.

John would have loved to eat not only one but at least three cupcakes and even Sherlock would have eaten one to please her (and because he secretly had had a sweet tooth).

Engrossed in her work she didn’t notice the gradual opening of the door and the entrance of a shadowing figure.  
All of a sudden there was a noise like the squeaking of a door. Listening attentively but not hearing anything out of the ordinary she went back to humming a random melody when without warning, she felt a presence right behind her.

Shocked she turned around and saw a ghost standing right in front of her. Mrs. Hudson tried to steady herself. She couldn’t stop looking at him. Without noticing her eyes filled with tears while she cautiously took one big step ahead.  
She knew she wasn’t crazy. It should be real. Had to be real, otherwise she would break entirely. 

He was quiet and looked at her with a persistent, soft gaze. Slowly he took the last step standing in her reach.  
Mrs. Hudson raised her hand and gently touched his cheek, the skin still cold from being outside. He was breathing and real and simply alive. After a few seconds she couldn’t hold back and gave him a tight hug.

She was calm on the outside but a storm was raging inside of her and for a short time they just stood still and relished the feeling of being united.  
For her it felt like her long lost son returned. And she was mad and sad and also simply happy. In another universe she might would have screamed and thrown something at him but right now everything fell into place.

Precisely when the reality of Sherlock’s return hit her the alarm rang, indicating that the cupcakes were ready to be taken out of the oven. Mrs. Hudson sniffed and wiped away her tears while busying herself with the delicious looking cakes.

“Sherlock, please be so kind and give me a hand,” she said to him quietly and he handed her a big plate to put the dessert on.

“I hope you like my treat, young man. Now sit down and have a bite with me. There is a lot to talk about and don’t think that I’m not mad at you for scaring me and letting me think that you were dead for two years.”

Sherlock gave her a lopsided grin, offered her a chair and sat down across the table. 

“I wouldn’t dare refusing something so delectable Mrs. Hudson.” 

And so she gave him t h a t look (motherly and scolding at once) and stuffed both of them with more their stomachs could bear.  
Actually everything felt quite normal, like nothing ever had changed. Sherlock was back and that was a good thing. Mrs. Hudson knew that finally some spark had come back into her life and nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
